Paralysis (status condition)
The paralysis condition (PAR) (Japanese: まひ Paralysis), also called paralyze in the Pokémon Stadium series, causes a Pokémon to be unable to attack ("fully paralyzed") a quarter of the time. Additionally, its is reduced to 50% of its previous value (25% prior to Generation VII). Many moves that cause paralysis are . Pokémon can be paralyzed, but not by Electric-type moves or by the Battle Arcade. In Generation V, Pokémon glow yellow when afflicted with paralysis; additionally, their animations become slower. Effect In general, a paralyzed Pokémon runs a 25% risk of losing their turn due to full paralysis. In addition, the afflicted Pokémon's is decreased. The specifics work differently between generations. Generation I The of a paralyzed Pokémon is decreased by 75%. In the handheld games, this is subject to the stat modifications glitch. Generation II If a paralyzed Pokémon ed to another paralyzed Pokémon, the second one would not have its Speed reduced until a move which affected the Speed stat modifier, recalculating its Speed, was used. In Pokémon Stadium 2, however, the new Pokémon's Speed is reduced if the last Speed-modifying attack used was one that raised Speed. It will not be reduced if the new Pokémon uses a Speed-modifying attack. In Pokémon Stadium 2, much like in subsequent generations, a short animation plays when a Pokémon cannot move due to full paralysis, albeit its visuals are borrowed from . Generation III and IV An animation is shown now when a Pokémon is fully paralyzed (in contrast to previous generations, where there was only an animation when paralysis was inflicted). The text is also different when fully paralyzed. Instead of saying "X is fully paralyzed!" it will say "X is paralyzed! It can't move!" Generation V Pokémon now glow yellow and their animation slows down when inflicted with paralysis. Generation VI Electric-type Pokémon are now immune to paralysis. Generation VII The of a paralyzed Pokémon is decreased by 50% (as opposed to 75%). Appearance Causes Moves A Pokémon can be paralyzed when struck by any of the following moves. |} Other causes A Pokémon has a 30% chance of being paralyzed after making contact with a Pokémon with the Ability, and a 10% chance after making contact with a Pokémon with . A Pokémon can also become paralyzed if it directly paralyzes a Pokémon with the Ability. Curing Paralysis can be cured with the use of a Paralyze Heal or a Cheri Berry (PRZCureBerry in Generation II). In addition, like all other major status conditions, it can be cured by the items Full Heal, Rage Candy Bar, Lava Cookie, Old Gateau, Casteliacone, Lumiose Galette, Shalour Sable, Big Malasada, Full Restore, , Lum Berry (MiracleBerry in Generation II), and Sacred Ash. The moves and remove the paralysis from the user, while (unless the Pokémon has Soundproof as their Ability in Generation III and IV) and remove it from all Pokémon in the user's party. In addition, the move shifts the paralysis onto its target (thereby healing the user). Furthermore, if its target is paralyzed, will cure the paralysis in addition to becoming more powerful. In Generation I only, using cures the opponent from paralysis. Pokémon with will be cured upon switching out, those with the Ability will be cured whilst it is ing. Pokémon with have a 30% chance of being cured every turn, and Pokémon with have a 30% chance of curing their allies. Prevention Starting in Generation VI, Pokémon are immune to being paralyzed. However, if a Pokémon's Electric type is changed through a like , it is then paralyzed and switched out (resetting to the Electric type), the paralysis will remain. Pokémon with the Abilities and are completely immune to being paralyzed. Pokémon with the Ability will be protected from status conditions in . In Generation IV only, the Ability will prevent Pokémon from being fully paralyzed; however, it does not prevent the Speed reduction. The moves and (for grounded Pokémon) will protect the party from status conditions for five turns. A Pokémon behind a cannot be paralyzed, except due to . Advantages While paralysis, like all major status conditions, has primarily negative effects, it can be advantageous to have it in certain conditions. Pokémon with , , and will have their , , and increased, respectively, when paralyzed, ed, or ed. In addition, the base power of is doubled (from 70 to 140) when inflicted with any of these three status conditions. Other game effects In , when the player is inside the Battle Pyramid, the types of Pokémon encountered on each floor follow a set of categories; one of these categories is Pokémon with moves that paralyze. In the spin-off games Paralyzed Pokémon cannot use moves or regular attack, but they can still throw items. Their Movement Speed is reduced by one stage. Paralysis wears off after a few turns. Paralysis (Paralyzed when inflicted in-game) is a negative status in the . A Pokémon affected by paralysis is unable to move or use any moves for roughly five seconds. However, if the affected Pokémon is controlled by a player, inputting movement or button commands will make the effect wear off faster, with a minimum duration of about two seconds. Paralyzed Pokémon shake in place with their body surrounded by yellow lightning-bolt-shaped particles. No types are immune to paralysis, but Pokémon with the Adept, Electric Boost, or Steady Special Traits cannot be paralyzed, and those with the Reflector Trait will cause the user of the paralysis-inflicting move to become paralyzed instead if hit by one. Pokémon Conquest As in the main series, in Pokémon Conquest, paralysis lowers the Pokémon's Speed, and there is a chance at the start of each turn for the Pokémon to be fully paralyzed and unable to act, though their Warrior may still use items and abilities. Because Pokémon Conquest uses Speed to determine the accuracy of attacks, Pokémon inflicted with paralysis also suffer a heavy penalty to their accuracy and evasion. Paralysis can be inflicted by abilities, attacks, and Electro Nodes in Dragnor. It can be cured with Warrior Skills, items, or ending the Pokémon's turn in a hot spring, water bucket, or next to one of Dragnor's Revival Nodes. Pokémon Shuffle In Pokémon Shuffle, a paralyzed Pokémon cannot use any and its disruption countdown is paused. Paralysis can be inflicted by Pokémon with the Dragon Shriek, Lightning, Paralyze, Quake, or Shock Attack Skills. The Paralysis Combo Skill also boosts damage against paralyzed foes. , , , , , , , and -type Pokémon are immune to paralysis. In the anime * In Haunter versus Kadabra, accidentally paralyzed by ing her. * In Poké Ball Peril, Professor Ivy had been paralyzed while attempting to save a that wandered too close to a group of as they were releasing . * In The Stun Spore Detour, and both became paralyzed after inhaling Vileplume's Stun Spore. Misty set out alone to find Salveyo weed to cure them. Jessie also suffered a similar fate, which forced James and to find Salveyo weed themselves. They ultimately made a plan to steal the Salveyo weed that Misty had collected. Because she felt guilty and knew that they were only trying to help Jessie, she gave some of her Salveyo weed to them. The weed was boiled into tea and Ash, Tracey, and Jessie all fully recovered. * In Better Eight Than Never, Ash's Snorlax was paralyzed by Clair's 's . * In Tie One On!, Jackson's managed to paralyze Ash's Pikachu and with . * In Balance of Power, Ash's Pikachu managed to use his to paralyze Norman's . * In Cruisin' for a Losin', during the R1 , Savannah's managed to paralyze May's Bulbasaur with , despite the move not usually being able to paralyze its target. This was explained to be because of Bulbasaur being in direct contact with Lairon via her . * In Rhapsody in Drew, during and Drew's match in the Battle Stage of the Hoenn Grand Festival, May's Combusken and were paralyzed by Drew's Roselia's Stun Spore. * In Queen of the Serpentine!, Ash's Pikachu managed to paralyze 's with . This, however, allowed Milotic to counterattack with a powered-up . * In Overjoyed!, Ash's Torkoal was paralyzed after taking a hit from 's . * In Pace - The Final Frontier!, Ash's Pikachu's caused to get paralyzed twice. It was, however, able to overcome both the paralysis and the damage taken by using on both occasions. * In Shapes of Things to Come!, Paul's Elekid managed to paralyze Roark's with its Static when Onix used on it. * In A Triple Fighting Chance!, Ash's Chimchar and were paralyzed by Maylene's Lucario's . * In A Pyramiding Rage!, Paul's Ursaring was paralyzed when it was hit by 's Regice's Zap Cannon. * In Evolving Strategies!, Paul's Ursaring was paralyzed by Ash's Pikachu's Static. This time however, its Ability activated, allowing it to swiftly defeat Pikachu. In the same episode, Ash's Monferno was also paralyzed by Paul's Electabuzz's . However, it managed to overcome the paralysis with sheer determination. * In The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World!, Ash's Pikachu's Static paralyzed Volkner's via the contact made by Electivire's . * In Scraggy-Hatched to be Wild!, Ash's Scraggy became paralyzed after being attacked by a wild . and her retrieved an herb which she then crushed into a medicine to cure his status condition. * In The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk!, Stephan's Sawk was paralyzed by Iris's Emolga's Static after using on her, leading to his defeat. * In Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 2, Roxie's was paralyzed by Ash's Pikachu's Static after it had used on him, leading to its defeat. * In New Places... Familiar Faces!, Iris's Emolga and Cilan's Stunfisk were paralyzed by James's Amoonguss's Stun Spore. * In The Name's N!, Pikachu fell victim for James's Amoonguss's Stun Spore as well. Pikachu was healed when had two wild use on him. N also gave Pikachu an Oran Berry so he could regain his lost health. * In Danger, Sweet as Honey!, Meowth was paralyzed when he was accidentally hit by a wild 's Stun Spore. He was cured back to health by Pikachu, Axew, and . * In Searching for a Wish!, both Pikachu and Axew were paralyzed by James's Amoonguss's Stun Spore. They were healed after a wild used . * In A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!, James's Inkay was paralyzed when used on it, leading to its defeat. , not realizing that Nuzzle is an attack, was also briefly paralyzed when she rubbed cheeks with Dedenne. * In To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler!, Dolan's was paralyzed when a newly evolved Dolan was trying to steal used Stun Spore on it, leading to its defeat. * In A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!, Jessie and her Wobbuffet were paralyzed by a wild 's Stun Spore. They were both cured when Dr. White gave them a Cheri Berry. * In The Moment of Lumiose Truth!, Ash's Goodra was paralyzed by Clemont's Heliolisk's Thunder Wave during Ash's Gym battle with . Goodra was later healed when its Ability was activated thanks to its own . * In All Eyes on the Future!, Ash's Frogadier was paralyzed by Olympia's 's Thunder Wave (although the move was aimed at ) during Ash's Anistar Gym battle, causing Frogadier to get immobilized several times during the match. * In Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted!, Ash's Hawlucha was paralyzed when it was hit by Alain's 's Thunder Wave. * In Love at First Twirl!, was paralyzed by a wild 's Thunder Wave. However, it rather enjoyed the feeling, and soon washed the paralysis away by taking a quick dive in the sea. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Danger: High Voltorb, 's Poli was paralyzed by Lt. Surge's . In Muk Raking, was paralyzed by Agatha's Gengar's . He was later cured by a Paralyze Heal from Koga. In Red and Blue Make Purple Opponents, Red's Gyara was paralyzed by a from Blue's Porygon2. In Secrets from Sneasel, Blue's , after copying 's Chuchu's Ability with , paralyzed Chuchu with . In Susceptible to Sceptile, Emerald's Sceptile was revealed to have paralyzed 's Feefee off-panel with . This, however, activated Feefee's , boosting her defenses. In Pleased as Punch With Parasect, Silver's Honchkrow was paralyzed and immobilized by Ariana's 's . Trivia * Paralysis can be inflicted by moves of ten different types, more than any other non-volatile status condition. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=麻痺 |zh_cmn=麻痺 |da=Lammet |fi=Halvaus |fr_ca=Paralysé |fr_eu=Paralysie |de=Paralysiert |it=Paralizzato |ko=마비 Mabi |no=Lammet |pl=Paraliż |pt_br=Paralisado |ru=Парализованный Paralizovannyy |es=Paralizado |sv=Förlamad |vi=Tê liệt }} Category:Terminology Category:Game mechanics de:Paralyse es:Paralizado fr:Statut#Paralysie it:Paralisi ja:まひ zh:麻痹（状态）